


Burning Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Breakup, Cheating, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Metal Leg, Reader-Insert, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot based off the song Burning House By: Cam</p><p>I do not own these charachters!</p><p>You are all strong, independant, wonderful human beings and you all desrve to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mission of disasterous proportions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!

_I had a dream about a_

_Burning House_

_You were stuck inside I couldn't get you_

_Out..._

**Bruce's POV:**

Two hours that's how long (Y/N) had been in surgery. The mission we were on had gone bad leaving her trapped under the burning rubble of our faliure. 

_~Flashback~_

_Tony's voice cut through the silence of the Quinjet, "CODE GREEN! CODE GREEN!" Slowly I let the anger wash over me and transform into 'The Other Guy'. Rushing to the mission I tear through legions of Hydra troops and make my way to the building. I see (Y/N) fighting off Hydra agents but slowly gets surrounded and shot in the leg._  

**Your POV:**

_Pain blossoms in your leg followed by a crimson pool of blood surrounding your crumbling form. Screaming out in pain you crumble to your knees, your vision suddenly clouds with green as you are hoisted into the air by a pair of strong, arms. Smiling painfully you put your hand onto the faceof your friend the Hulk -or as you know him Bruce-. Wincing you sigh, "It's ok buddy i'm fine you can put down now." He sets you down hesitantly before running off the finish the mission. Then you hear it a slight tick, tick, tick and you know You quickly find the source of the noise before scrambling into the nearest corner to take cover. You scream into the comm, "THERE IS A BOMB IN THE BUILDING, I REPEAT THERE IS A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!"_

_Steve responds almost immediatly, "(Y/N) get out of the buliding now!"_

_"I'm shot I can't get out in time Steve!"_

_"You have to try doll please!"_

_You take a shaky breath,"Tell Bruce I love him." You close your eyes as the last tick ticks and your crushed by the roof in one swift blow._

**Bruce's POV:**

_'Back in my regular form thank god!' My thoughts are quickly interupted by the sound of an explosion followed by what sounds like a collapsed building.  I reach for my comm and speak into it quickly, "(Y/N) sweetie are you ok?" Silence "(Y/N)?!" Again nothing. Fearing for the worst I make a run for the city. When I finally reach the fallen building I want nothing more than to just forget it. Bodies everywhere sight of all the blood and corpses almost makes me want to barf. Then faintly I hear it, "Bruce? Steve? Anyone?" (Y/N)..._

_Horrified I rush over to the ruins, "(Y/N)? (Y/N)? Are you ok!"_

_"Bruce i'm stuck I can't-" I can hear her coughing then nothing._

_"(Y/N)!" I can feel myself changing and in the blink of an eye the ruins have been cleared and (Y/N)'s body comes into view. She looks like an complete mess covered in ash and blood. Quickly grabbing her in my arms I turn and run for the Quinjet._

_~End Of Flashback~_

_The flames are getting bigger now_

_in this Burning House_

_I can hold onto you somehow_

_in this Burning House..._


	2. The begining of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter of Burning love!! I had so much fun writing this and im sorry in adavance lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters 
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name

~ **Present Time~**

**Your POV:**

You wake to the soft beeps of your heart monitor. Groaning you open your eyes and sit up slowly. A soft voice next to you snaps you out of a funk, "Hey sweetie."

"Bruce?" You ask catiously.

"Thank god your ok, I was so worried about you. The doctors they lost you at one point but they were able to restart your heart." He says pulling you into a soft embrace. 

"Why is my leg numb?" 

Bruce's face falls and his eyes refuse to meet yours, "They had to amputate it, the shot damaged it but the rood falling on it was what destroyed it in the end." 

Stunned you throw the blankets off yourself to reveal a brand new, shiny, metal leg. "Oh that is so cool!" Bruce looked pained when you said but his expression slowly melts into a smile. "Tony will be happy to hear that." 

"Where is everyone anyways?" 

"They had to go on an extremely important mission but they should be back by tonight." 

'"Ok good I bet they'll be exited to see me awake." 

"I know they will judging from the fact you've been asleep for almost two weeks." He says with a slight chuckle. 

"What?! No way!" You exclaim your eyes wide."

Bruce just simply nods, "Yeah we were worried you weren't coming back to us." 

"I'll always come back to you Bruce I promise." You say making a solemn oath. You take a moment to survey the room around you, flowers everywhere as well as cards, balloons, and several large stuffed bears. The sight brings tears to your eyes. Bruce smiles and you take his hand in yours. Little did you know that day would mark the beginning of the end. 

**~One Week Later~**

You enter The Avengers tower for the first time in weeks, Steve and Pietro at your side helping you every step of the way (literally). The three of you make your way into the shared living area only to see Bruce locked in a passionate kiss with none other than Natasha Romanov. The boys stand wide-eyed at the pair in front of them. The next thing you know your choking on sobs as tears blur your vison. "Bruce?-" but that was all you could say before Pietro lifts you onto his back and seconds later the two of you are infront of your bedroom door. 

**Bruce's POV:**

It all happened so fast it almost made my head spin. One second I'm kissing Nat the next (Y/N) is being rushed out of the room by a furious Pietro. Then I see Steve, his face is a mixture between anger, disappointment, and shock. I quickly let go of Natahsa and rise to my feet. "Steve it's not what it looks like!" 

Steve scoffs, "Well it looks like you were just kidding Natasha!" 

"You weren't supposed to see that!" I say trying to help my situtation, but it only makes things worse. 

"Well obviously not because the only reason I did was because I was bringing **your** girlfriend home from the hospital because she wanted to surprise you!"

"I'm sorry ok!" 

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to Bruce," he points in the direction Pietro and (Y/n) went in. Well I was screwed. 

**Your POV:**

You sobbed in the arms of your best friend Pietro as the image of Natasha and Bruce played over and over again in your head. He never kissed you like that, he never held you like that, he never even looked at you like that. A knock on the door snaps you back into reality as the door opens to reveal Bruce. Pietro is quick to glare at him, "Get out of here you filthy little kretén!" 

"Pietro please just let me talk to her," Bruce pleads. 

You finally find your voice again and speak up, "Piet it's alrigt i'll be fine." 

You see the struggle on his face as he kisses your temple and whispers in your ear, "Call me of you need anything princezná," and with that he was gone. 

Bruce looks over at you apologetically, "(Y/n) I-" you cut him off. 

"How long?"

He sighs, "About a month and a half." 

_I could take you back but people dont ever change_

_Wish that we could go back in time_

_And i'd be the one you thought you'd find_

Tears well up in your eyes and you try to blink them away with little success. Bruce unsure of what to do or say just stands there staring at the floor. After what seems like an eternity your gather your barrings, "Get out Bruce we're over." He stares at you for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. The second he closes the door tears spill out of your eyes. You curl into a ball and cry until you cannot cry anymore, and that exactly how Pietro finds you two hours later. 

**Bruce's POV:**

I feel like a horrible person for what I did to (Y/N). The only problem is that i'm actually kind of relieved. I never truely felt in love with (Y/N) but with Nat I felt complete, I felt happy. I just wish I had told her instead of how she did find out. All I can think now is how sorry I am. 

_Love isn't all that it seem I did you wrong_

_I'll stay here with you until this dream is gone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation from Slovak to English   
> kretén - Asshøle   
> princezná - Princess
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far I will update the final chapter late today (around 9:00 pacific time). If you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos!! Also if you want a specific story send a request!!


End file.
